


Cover art for 'Eyes Open, Lips Sealed'

by steammmpunk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Derek meets Stiles. For <a href="http://tnwolfsuperbang.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Superbang (2013)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for 'Eyes Open, Lips Sealed'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eyes Open, Lips Sealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650874) by [superwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwolves/pseuds/superwolves). 



**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://steammmpunk.tumblr.com/post/41249601817/eyes-open-lips-sealed)


End file.
